The present invention refers to a face mask with filter for interception of particles. There are a large number of such masks on the market. A well-known mask consists of rubber and it has a circular, front opening where a circular filter made of paper or a similar material can be placed, which will prevent various kinds of particles from being breathed in by a person who uses the mask. An exchange of filter in such a device is not connected with large inconvenience, but after all there are detachable parts which may be lost, and such a face mask is also relatively expensive to produce.